The suspenseful spaceship
by Angel15116
Summary: This is my first fanfic. What I did was take the two most unlikely catagories and made them a crossover.
1. A gaurdian who is currently out of this

If you have ever read a book or watched television, whether for entertainment, information, or to see how close the police are to capturing you, you have probably heard of a type of genre called science fiction. In this genre, things often happen that could never happen for several years, such as spaceships flying into space, or people going back in time. The Baudalaire children had of coarse heard of science fiction. Violet had made several model spaceships, Klaus had previously owned a number of science fiction books that he had enjoyed, and Sunny had a orange rubber toy in the shape of an alien, a rather ugly creature from a different planet. However, none of the children had ever had any reason to believe that they would be any more evolved with science fiction than with model spaceships, books, or rubber aliens. However none of the child had ever had any reason to believe that their parents would be dead, and they would constantly on the lookout for an evil man.  
  
This story is a science fiction, but unlike others, good does not triumph. It is a very miserable story, and if you have read any of the Baudalaires' unfortunate tales, you will know what to expect. The only fortunate thing to say about this science fiction is that unlike others, the children's archenemies, a word which here means, "most feared and hated enemy, does not turn out to be their father. Even though, it would be better to read about aliens performing experiments on humans, newly found planets, and other frightfully exciting and delighting adventures, for this fan fiction may contain adventures that are both frightful and in a way exciting, none of them are delightful.  
  
"I suppose you'd like to know something about your new guardian," said Mr. Poe, in an attempt to break the silence, a phrase which here means, "trying to make everyone feel less awkward." The banker was riding a bus with the children to a part of the city where the children had never been but would be living in for some time.  
  
"I guess," replied Violet Baudalaire, the eldest of her three siblings.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't know much about him. I only spoke with him for a few minutes. His name is Mr. Archer. I have the address right here, but this is just where you are supposed to meet him. If you-"Mr. Poe started to cough, as was his habit, then continued. "If you get off at the next stop, you should only have to walk a block to arrive at the place where you will meet your new guardians."  
  
"Changai?" asked Sunny, the youngest Baudalaire, who was only a baby.  
  
"Sunny was wondering if you'd be accompanying us," Klaus, the middle sibling translated. Klaus had read many books and was fond of research.  
  
"I'm afraid not," replied Mr. Poe after he finished coughing. I must take the bus home if I want to get home before dark, and the bus only runs for about twenty more minutes." The bus came to a stop and the Baudalaires got off the bus. "Good luck, Baudalaires!" Mr. Poe shouted. Violet looked at the scrap of paper.  
  
"Well, we only need to walk down that alleyway, turn left, then knock on the third door."  
  
"Lygam," Sunny suggested, which probably meant something like, "Let's go than, it's getting dark fast."  
  
"Yes," Klaus agreed. "Count Olaf may be hiding in the shadows waiting to kidnap us." Violet nodded and the three siblings proceeded, a word which here means "walked down the small, dark alleyway."  
  
Count Olaf was a evil man who had been after the Baudalaires fortune since their parents died in a fire. He had kidnapped the two Quagmire triplets at the boarding school where the children had met. Count Olaf was also trying to get the Quagmire sapphires, which Isadora and Duncan Quagmire would inherit when they came of age.  
  
"This is it," announced Violet when they reached the appropriate door.  
  
"Zevbanre," Sunny said holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"I wonder what it is," replied Klaus, taking the paper. "'Dear Baudalaires, Thank you for meeting me here, I would have liked you to come directly to my place of residence, but it was too far out of the way. Open the door where I will be waiting for you. Sincerely, Jonathan Archer.' Do you think we should?"  
  
"What else can we do?" answered Violet. Sunny nodded sadly. Klaus opened the door and looked around. He turned to his sisters.  
  
"I don't see anything. Let's go inside and look around. Nothing seems odd." But Klaus, as he found out in nearly a split second, was wrong. The moment Klaus and his siblings were inside the dark room, there was a beam of light surrounding them, and the room was suddenly very clean looking and the Baudalaires were standing on a white circle. A voice very unfamiliar to them spoke.  
  
"T'Pol to the bridge. We have some unknown 'guests.' They have just arrived by the Transporter." 


	2. Enter the Spaceship

In case anyone was confused about when this story takes place, it's after the sixth book in ASOUE, and sometime before the Zindi attacks. Remember I own none of the characters mentioned.

If you have ever been told that someone has appeared suddenly, then you will understand how Captain Archer felt right then. You may have trouble deciding what to say next.

"Please discribe the new arrivals," Archer said when he had gotten over not knowing what to say.

"There are two teenagers, male and female, and one female infant. They are all dressed in twentieth century clothing." T'Pol replied. This caused Archer to be even more confused._ Children? That doesn't sound very dangerous. If it's a diguise, it's a very bad one. Wouldn't the aliens, or whoever it was kbow what they should wear to be convincing. No one is after us._

"T'pol, keep them there. I'll be right down to question them. Malcom, you have the bridge." Archer left for the transporter room.

The three children loked around at each other. "How did we end up here?" asked Violet.

"Kypso?" answered Sunny. Kypso is a word which probably means "And where is here, anyways?"

"I think we're in space," responded Klaus, pointing to a window. His sisters looked, and sure enough, stars were streaming past. "I once read a book about space travel." Before he could say anymore about this book however, a man entered. Now, you and I know this man was Archer, the captain of the ship, and was only inspecting a report of intruders. The Baudalaires did not know this though, and were very nervous.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Klaus Baudalaire, and these are my sisters, Sunny and Violet. We really don't know where we are or how we got here." Captain Archer was confused. How could these children get on without knowing how? And yet, he had no choice but to believe them.

"I have no choice but to believe you," the captain said after lengthy consideration. "This is our science officer, she is a Vulcan." Sunny wondered if that explained her ears which were oddly shaped and rather large. Of course, she did not know what a Vulcan was and wondered if Klaus did. He didn't of course, none of the children did but T'Pol did not look friendly enough to ask. "T'Pol, is there an empty room where the children could stay until we can find out how to get them home?"

"Affirmative, Captain." She was using a large word which meant "yes." "It has a bunk so the older children could both sleep in a bed. We'd have to find a place for the baby."

"Sunny could just sleep with me," Violet volunteered.

"Goofgeryt," Sunny shouted.

"My sister meant that the idea is fine with her," Klaus explained. He did not expect people from the future to understand Sunny's "baby talk," as most people in the present had no idea what she meant most the time.

"That's just as well," Captain Archer agreed, "as I don't expect to find many cradles lying around the ship." He smiled.

"By the way sir, before we came we were told our new guardian would be a Jonathan Archer. I've figured out at this point that is you. When we got to the place we were supposed to meet we found this note," Violet explained as she handed the captain the note. He stared at it for a while. then handed it back.

"It sure isn't my hand writing. There is a mess hall were you can eat at anytime during the day. T'Pol will show it to you on the way to your quarters. Please be sure to ask if you want to go anywhere that people are working so you don't get in the way. Goodnight." With that, he walked back in the direction he came in.

"Follow me," T'Pol ordered. All three children noticed that she hadn't smiled the whole time since they had met her. They wondered if she ever did, but none was brave enough to ask. "This is the mess hall, if you are hungry, you may eat something now." She waited for one of them to answer. Finally Sunny announced what Klaus translated to mean that she would like a carrot. T'Pol walked in the room that resembled a cafeteria, which is a place where many people eat. If you go to school, you probably eat lunch in a cafeteria, unless your school is too small and you must eat in your classroom, outside, or hiding in a closet. T'Pol came out a few minutes holding a large carrot which she handed to Violet to give to Sunny. They continued down several more halls. Until they stopped at a door where T'Pol pressed a button and the door opened. They all walked trough and the door closed automatically. The children got into bed, Klaus taking the top Bunk, the two girls taking the bottom. A bunk bed, in case you are wondering, is like two beds stacked on top of each other. It is very convenient as it saves space. Once T'Pol left the children spoke softly to each other.

"Do you think Count Olaf is behind this?" Klaus asked.

"Of coars," Violet replied. "Who else would do this?"

"Fgtyeriuo," whispered Sunny. What she meant was, "But how did he get us here?"

"I don't know," admitted Violet. "Do you think he could be here?"

Klaus answered, "Do you think he's T'Pol? Maybe in the future there are ways to change your appearance completely."

"Dplaedecf."

"Sunny is right. She didn't seem very friendly. But maybe we should wait until tomarrow to see what we find out," Klaus replied. The other two yawned in agreement and fell asleep. As the children would soon find out, waiting wouldn't help them much.

I know this isn't as good as the last chapter. But I did my best.


	3. Assistance

Violet gasped. She had never seen anything quite like this room. It had many pipes and computer screens. People were at work examining everything and making adjustments.

She recalled her directions: ask for Commander Tucker and he will instruct you. Walking up to a stranger and asking him or her a question is always a stressful thing to do, even if the question is as simple to say as, "Excuse me, are you Commander Tucker?" or "Have you seen my pet alligator?" This is because there is always a chance that the stranger will attempt to kidnap you or show you your pet alligator which has not been fed since he or she found it.

Violet took a risk and walked up to a young man working on a computer.

"Excuse me, but are you Commander Tucker or could you tell me where to find him?" she asked.

"That'd be me, ma'am," he replied. "Are you Violet Baudelaire?" Violet, of course nodded. "Well, if you jus' want to follow me around, I'll show you the ropes." She quickly agreed, grateful that the commander didn't feel the need to tell her that to "show someone the ropes" is an expression that here means "demonstrate how everything is done," and doesn't have anything to do with tying knots. Sometimes, because the orphans are unfortunate, strangers assume they are also unintelligent.

Trip showed Violet how to read the charts and to know when something was out of order. "Now, if a part is highlighted, it needs to be examined. Tell me, and I'll have someone take you over to repair it. If it's on the outside of the ship, you won't be able to go there." She nodded. "For now, just recalibrate this," and he demonstrated that to her.

Klaus, carrying Sunny, followed T' Pol down the hallway. Klaus wondered if he could find out anything about her.

"What is your job on this ship?" he asked.

"I am the Vulcan science officer. I was placed on the craft to observe the humans."

"Are you an alien?" Klaus wasn't sure this was a very good question, but he couldn't help himself, of course.

"By 20th century standards, I suppose I am. I am not from Earth, but a planet called Vulcan." she responded.

"I'm very sorry if I've offended you," Klaus said, "But you've been acting a little odd to my sisters and I."

"Perhaps I should explain. Many centuries ago, a Vulcan thought it would be best if we all controlled our emotions. Every night I meditate. The way I've been treating you is completely normal for all, or I should say most, Vulcans."

"Are there Vulcans who don't agree?" Klaus asked.

Instead of responding, T'Pol announced that they'd arrived at the library. Klaus followed he in to see a room that wasn't very big for a library. It also wasn't like most libraries he'd been in. There was only one row of books,a laptop, and a large screen.

"The screen is all ready on, you will need to type in what information you are looking for, and it will show a list of all possible resources." With that, T'Pol set to work on the computer and left Klaus to his own devices. Sunny bit on a piece of plastic that was on the floor.

"Victoria," Trip tapped Violet on the shoulder.

"It's Violet, Commander," she corrected him.

"Oh, sorry. A lot of the officers are taking a lunch break, if you'd like to report to the mess." Violet realized how hungry she was and left for the mess, hoping to meet her brother and sister. She was in luck. They were walking towards her.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"It is time for me to have lunch. I suppose you and the infant are hungry?"

"Yes, do you think my other sister will be eating about now too?" The Vulcan nodded and they headed towards Engineering where they spotted Violet.


	4. The engineering room

Violet gasped. She had never seen anything quite like this room. It had many pipes and computer screens. People were at work examining everything and making adjustments.

She recalled her directions: ask for Commander Tucker and he will instruct you. Walking up to a stranger and asking him or her a question is always a stressful thing to do, even if the question is as simple to say as simple as, "Excuse me, are you Commander Tucker?" or "Have you seen my pet alligator?" This is because there is always a chance that the stranger will attempt to kidnap you or show you your pet alligator which has not been fed since he or she found it.

Violet took a risk and walked up to a young man working on a computer.

"Excuse me, but are you Commander Tucker or could you tell me where to find him?" she asked.

"That'd be me, ma'am," he replied. "Are you Violet Baudalaire?" Violet, of course nodded. "Well, if you jus' want to follow me around, I'll show you the ropes." She quickly agreed, grateful that the commander didn't feel the need to tell her that to "show someone the ropes" is an expression that here means "demonstrate how everything is done," and doesn't have anything to do with tying knots. Sometimes, because the orphans are unfortunate, strangers assume they are also unintelligent.

Klaus, carrying Sunny, followed T' Pol down the hallway. Klaus wondered if he could find out anything about her.

"What is your job on this ship?" he asked.

"I am the Vulcan science officer. I was placed on the craft to observe the humans."

"Are you an alien?" Klaus wasn't sure this was a very good question, but he couldn't help himself, of course.

"By 20th century standards, I suppose I am. I am not from Earth, but a planet called Vulcan." she responded.

"I'm very sorry if I've, offended you," Klaus said, "But you've been acting a little odd to my sisters and I."

"Perhaps I should explain. Many centuries ago, a Vulcan thought it would be best if we all controlled our emotions. Every night I meditate. The way I've been treating you is completely normal for all, or I should say most, Vulcans."

"Are there Vulcans who don't agree?" Klaus asked.

Instead of responding, T'Pol announced that they'd arrived at the library.


End file.
